


Aspectabund

by HolyTrinity15



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Acceptance, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bisexual Male Character, Bottom Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Happy Ending, M/M, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyTrinity15/pseuds/HolyTrinity15
Summary: In this fic, 15x20 never happened, after Jack becomes god Dean tries to understand why he cares about Cas so much, they end up finding out that they love each other.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 28





	1. The ones we've left behind

After their fight with Chuck, after Jack became god, Sam and Dean said their goodbyes to him, and went back to the bunker. They're free now, they can do whatever they want, but to Dean it doesn't feel right.

"Hey, Sammy!" Dean says with a confused look on his face "Now that we finally beat Chuck, what do we do?", he's waiting for a clear response from him, he's waiting for something to make the feeling of emptiness go away. " Well, we can do whatever we want now, it's our story, our choices." 

Not quite what Dean wanted, but he'll have to figure something out, with a defeated look on his face he mumbles a "Alright I'm gonna go recharge" and says good night to Sam. While trying to fall asleep Dean can only think of what happened to Cas, that forsaken night when he lost him. He misses him a lot, one could say maybe too much.

He keeps replaying those words that Cas said to him, he can only think of "I love you, Dean", he asks himself how could he be this stupid, how could he not notice that Cas was in love with him all this time. He should've known, it was so obvious yet he missed it. Dean starts wondering, he can't reciprocate, he doesn't swing that way, so why does it feel like he needs Cas? Why does it feel like he wants Cas?"I just miss him, he's my best friend" he thinks to himself. "He's a real sweet guy but we're no Brokeback Mountain, besides if I was into him in that way, wouldn't I have known in all the 12 years we've known each other? Until now I thought that angels couldn't feel love the same way we did, but I was wrong, he loves me, he loves me and I just let him die." He keeps thinking to himself "I don't love him in that way, do I?".  
He can't make out any more inner monologue, he has already started to snore, but he hopes that when he wakes up he'll have some answers.

The next day, Dean wakes up well-rested and is feeling good for once, he hopes that everyday will be like this for the rest of his life. After the usual morning routine he meets Sam in the map room, he lets out a "Morning Sammy" while getting a chair to sit down on, Sam replies back "Good morning Dean, how'd you sleep?", " Like a log". "Well, you weren't doing so fine when I was checking in on you" Dean, shocked, with a tone that indicates that he's pissed "You were checking on me while I was sleeping??".

"Yes Dean, you didn't seem so well before you went to sleep so I just wanted to check in on you, for the most part you were fine, until you started saying 'Don't do this Cas' out of nowhere. Thankfully you stopped pretty fast, but what was that about dude?" Shocked, trying to find an explanation to it, Dean doesn't really know why either "Probably just a bad dream? Who knows"

"Dean I'm worried about you, ever since Cas died you haven't been yourself, you have been acting differently almost as if you lost everything". Usually Dean doesn't like to be analyzed by other people, this time's no exception "Are you done, Dr. Phil?"

Sam lets out an annoyed sigh, there's nothing he can do, Dean would rather face Chuck again than talk about how he feels, he knows that, they both do. The best Sam can do right now is give him some space.

Dean starts questioning himself, does he really miss Cas that much? Or is it something else? Something more? He doesn't know, he always thought that he didn't swing that way, he always enjoys a fine girl every now and then. Which wouldn't be such a bad idea right now, he could do with a little pipe cleaning. But he just doesn't feel the spark anymore, not to have sex, not to do anything. He's confused, does he love Cas? But he still loves women very much, he has never thought about a man in that way.

Then, he gets an idea, the internet must know what's happening to him, just a little Google search should fix his problem. So he gets a laptop, and starts typing "I think I am in love with a man, but I'm not gay, I still love women" he thinks to himself "God this is so fucking stupid, I'm so stupid" but thinking that it's stupid won't stop him from browsing, he sees an article named "The different types of sexuality"and takes a read.

He sees the usual, the ones he'a already familiar with; " gay, lesbian—being attracted to the same gender", but he keeps reading "Bisexuality—Bisexuality has many definitions, some people say it's being attracted to men and women, some people say it's being attracted to more than men and women, but the common theme is being attracted to more than one gender". Bisexual? Dean ask himself, " Is that what I am?", he keeps reading; "being bisexual doesn't mean that you have to like the genders equally, you can have a preference for women while still liking men, and vice versa". But I've never been in relationship with a man, Dean thinks to himself, thankfully—the article has all the answers, "You don't need to be in a relationship with a same-sex partner to know you're bisexual, if you think you're attracted to the same sex, but also the opposite sex, you might be bi".

"This is it? I'm... bisexual? This explains why I think of Cas differently, I just didn't think I was into him in that way, one thing is clear though, I love him, and I need him, I have to get him back" Dean says excitedly.

He stops, he realizes, he's bisexual, he's not straight, will Sam accept him? The little voice in his head says "Of course he will, you're his brother, he loves you, it will take more than kissing a man to make him hate you, you know that." Yeah, Sam is his brother, and they're family, they love each other unconditionally. "Sammy!" Dean screams, trying to hide the fact that he's still a little bit afraid.

"Yeah?" Sam shouts from his room, "Can you come here? I need to talk to you" Dean shouts as hard as he can so that Sam hears him. "On my way" Sam yells, you can hear the sound of him opening and closing his door.

Sam gets to the map room, seeing Dean standing there with the laptop in front of him, "What is it, you okay?"."Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, just have to tell you something". "I'm listening" Sam says almost irritated.

"Sam, I think I know what we're gonna do  
today." He blurts out, he wishes he could tell Sam, but the words couldn't come out, he knows Sammy loves him, but he can't bring himself to say anything.

"Dean, was that a Phineas and Ferb reference?"

"Yes, yes it was."


	2. The ones we need to get back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wants to get Cas back, however it may not be that easy

"Dean, what are you planning on doing?" Sam asks, with a curious but concerned face. "Sammy, Cas is our best friend, he's like our 3rd brother, the Winchester that we didn't deserve but the one we needed.", " Yes, I agree with that, but what does it have to do with what we're gonna do today?". "We need to get him back from The Empty, we owe him much after everything he's done for us, after all we've been through, you know he would do the same for us."

"Dean he is in The Empty, only demons and angels get there, we're humans, we couldn't get there if we tried.", " You forget we live in the last known bunker of the Men of Letters?, they must have something that'll help us here, we at least have to try, we owe him that much." he says desperately. Sam nods. "Okay, you take the right side, I'll take the left, but first I'm going to get some beer bottles, it's going to be a long day." Dean yells so that Sam can hear him "Alright Sammy, thanks."

First round of beers comes in, Dean is already reading a book, and Sam is just now starting, you couldn't notice the passage of time even if you wanted to, they had their heads stuck in books for at least 5 hours, they were ready to give up when Dean lets out a relieved laugh.

"Here it is, I found it Sammy, I finally found it, it says right here 'To summon an angel we'll need grace, blood of a virgin, and the tears of a holy man', mix them all up and say the incarnation written here, and he should be here.". " We have it, we can get him back, this is great." Sam asks to read the book to check for anything Dean might've missed, while Sam is reading, Dean realizes that if they get him back, he will have to tell him how he actually feels, he will have to confess his love to a man, a man of all things. "God, if dad were here he would snap me out of it immediately" he thinks to himself, but a fit of rage comes over him "Who cares what dad thinks? Cas helped me through my worst times, Lisa and Ben, losing Sam over and over, losing Benny, he did so much for me and I can't muster up the courage to tell him I have feelings for him? What kind of friend am I?" he continues, "He rebelled for me, he gave up everything for me, I was the one who taught him everything he knows about humanity, he had sisters and brothers and he left them all for me, he's one of my closest friends, he's family for Pete's sake, he has done so much for me, and for Sam, he helped Sam even when he hurt him just so he could make it right, because he knew how important family is, he deserves something good to happen to him."

While Dean is arguing with himself in his inner monologue, Sam is reading the book, he has to tell Dean what he found out, "Hey Dean?", Dean doesn't answer, it seems like he is zoned out, Sam yells "Dean!". Dean snaps out of it, now looking at Sam with a 'yeah I'm here, what?' face "Yeah?" he asks.

Almost annoyed at Dean, Sam says "So get this, not only do we need grace, but we need a new vessel too, apparently the spell only summons the angel's spirit, and we'll have to put him in a new vessel, it says here that if we want the old vessel back, it'll most likely be 'dropped' somewhere in the area where the angel was summoned."

"Well first of all, where do we get grace from? Secondly, where would we get a vessel from? It's not like we can just kidnap someone, or ask them nicely, 'Oh hey do you wanna get possessed so we can get our angel friend back from this cosmic entity that hates us?' that's just insane Sammy." Dean asks with an angry tone, he was so close, so close. 

All of a sudden, Sam notices that Dean's expression has changed, "I know that face, you're going to do something stupid I know it, Dean what are you thinking of doing?" Sam questions. "We can't get a vessel from nowhere, because we already have two vessels, we are vessels." Sam, shocked that Dean would propose this, "Dean, first of all that is batshit crazy, I never want to get possessed again, second of all, even if we were willing to let Cas posses us, how would our bodies handle it?" he states in an angry manner.

"Well Sammy, we were possessed by two of the most powerful Archangels, I became a demon, you were soulless, so Cas should be nothing. And you don't have to get possessed, but I'll do it, if it means he gets back home then I'm doing it, hell it doesn't even matter if he gets another vessel or not I'm happy to have him back."

"Dean do you not remember what happened last time with Michael? How can—" Dean abruptly cuts him off, "Cas is not Michael, I trust him with my life, and that means body too, and if it means getting possessed by him for a while, then I will say yes a thousand times".

What he doesn't want to tell Sam, and what he doesn't wanna admit to himself, is that he is scared shitless, he doesn't want to get possessed again, but he doesn't say anything because it's for Cas, he knows he would do the same thing, but it doesn't make it any easier. Plus, he needs to tell him that he loves him back, because if he doesn't, he'll never forgive himself.

Sam, an exasperated look on his face, "Ugh okay, we're doing this, but where are we gonna get grace from? It's not like we have an angel sitting around ready to give it to us."

"Maybe we can ask Jack?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's short I didn't really measure it, I'm trying to find a way to implement Jack so that'll be fun.


	3. Our old friend in need

You want to ask Jack? How are we going to get Jack—who is now god by the way—here?" Sam looks at Dean confused, "Did you forget the part where he said he's going to be 'off-hands'?". "I was there Sammy, I know what he said, that doesn't mean he's going to leave Cas in the empty, he basically raised him, he may be god but even god has common sense." 

"Dean, he doesn't have to do anything, he's god for Pete's sake, he's not going to listen to us." Sam says desperately. They start arguing, you couldn't hear anything past their loud voices, they don't know why they've raised their voices, the fight could've been the same with a normal tone, but they're too stubborn to back out now.

All of a sudden there's a faint whoosh, but they're too busy fighting to notice. They're interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat, they stop and look in the direction the sound came from.

"Hello!" he says while raising his hand. Sam and Dean are shocked, Dean musters up the courage to speak "Jack? What are you doing here?". "I heard the two of you talking about me, then you started arguing so I assumed that it was a serious manner, so here I am. Did I do anything wrong?"

They both let out a relieved chuckle and get closer to him, "Come here, kid" Dean says with a proud look on his face, and he hugs him, Jack melts into the hug, you can tell that he missed them because he doesn't want to let go, it's Sam's turn and Jack does the same, they thought Jack has changed, but he's still their little innocent kid. Sam finally breaks the hug and asks "Weren't you supposed to not intervene?". " Well yes, I did say that, but what kind of son would I be if I left Cas dead?".

"Well, Chuck was able to get Lucifer out of The Empty pretty easily, so it shouldn't be that hard for you, right?" Dean wonders. Jack has a concerned look on his face, Sam immediately notices "Anything wrong Jack?". "Well, I missed you guys and wanted to visit, but aunt Amara said I couldn't since I'm god, so we compromised, she'll take over as god for as long as I'm here, and when I get back I can be god again. Pretty neat isn't it?

Sam and Dean look disappointed, "Did I do something wrong?" Jack asks confused. "You did nothing wrong kid, we just thought we would get Cas here faster, but it's okay we can still get the ingredients". "You can give us some of your grace, right?" Jack nods, "Well that means we'll just need the blood of a virgin and tears of a holy man. Sam can go get the virgin blood, while me and Jack are going after the crying holy man. Sound like a plan?"

"Yeah sure Dean, except for one minor hiccup, where do I get virgin blood from?"."Can't you just steal some from a hospital? I mean you did the same thing for me when I was a demon didn't you?". "Yes Dean, but the main difference is that you can't tell virgin blood from Non-virgin blood apart, and big shocker, people have sex every day Dean." 

"Well, don't the samples have labels on them? Just take one that's under the age of 16 and it should work.", "Okay, we have grace, I'll get the blood, how are you gonna get the tears of a holy man?" Sam exclaims confused. "The tears of a holy man, a pope right? Is there a church around? We just need to find one of them and make them cry, but how do we do that?". 

"Dean I think there's a church two towns over, but I don't know what makes a man cry, any ideas? Jack, any ideas?", "Well I'm technically not a man, but people value their families right? We could do something with that? Or Dean could torture him? Humans cry from pain.' Sam and Dean look at him dumbfounded, how could Jack even think of these things. "Jack where did you get those ideas from?" Sam asks with a concerned look on his face. "Amara taught me a few things while we were in heaven."

Dean chimes in "Let's just get some tear gas, what do u say about that? Onions work too, and all we need to do is tie them up, and then you can erase their memories, sound good?" Jack nods. "Alright Sam, we'll get ready, if you don't come back here in an hour I'll assume something is wrong and come after you, got it?". "Sure, I'll be on my way, see you later." Sam takes one of the cars from the bunker and goes to the nearest hospital, Dean and Jack take Baby and get to the church.

They arrive at the church, thankfully, there's only one person in there, they knock. The father answers, "Hey padre, was wondering if this little guy right here could confess his sins?, "Sorry, but we're closed at this time" he exclaims. "Sorry but we'll need you for a while, if you don't mind." They forcefully get in, Jack gets behind the man while Dean readies the rope, the man, now terrified, "What do you want? Do you want money? Is that what you want?"

"Knock him out." Dean orders and Jack follows. They tie him up, and get the tear gas ready. Jack gets a small glass tube where they'll hold the tears, and Dean wakes him up. "I'm sorry padre, we just need your tears, it's for our angel friend." Dean says. "Your angel friend? Why does he need my tears??", "Well he needs the tears of a holy man, you're a holy man aren't you? So we'll just get what we need and you'll never see us again." Dean opens the bottle of tear gas, he puts on his mask, and so does Jack, while he also puts the small glass tube near the man's face. He starts tearing up, The tears fall into the tube, they almost fill it up, it's enough. Jack closes the tube with a bottle cap.

They get the man outside and they untie him, "Thanks padre, hope you're okay, now erase his memories Jack." Jack does what Dean says, and they leave.

They arrive at the bunker where Sam waits for them. "Took you long enough, got the tears?". "Yeah, Jack has them, what about you, got the blood?", "Well, I had to pretend to be interested in one of those doctors there, but I have it"

"Well, I say we're ready to get Cas back."


	4. Hello Again

Dean can feel his jaw tightening, his teeth pressing against each other, he can feel his tongue in between them, he didn't think he'd be this nervous about saving Cas, of course he wouldn't dare stop, not now not ever. He knows Cas would do the same for him in an instant, and he owes him for all the times he's saved his sorry ass.

But that doesn't mean it's less nerve wrecking, he knows what he agreed to, and he'd do it in a heartbeat again and again, and again, if he ever has the chance. However, the memories of getting possessed by Michael come back to him, being stuck in a continuous loop, having to keep Michael locked in, the amount of headaches he got from his screams, the sleepless nights.

No, that's not Cas, Cas would never hurr Dean in any way, hell he'd put him first before he would actually take care of himself. That's why they were in this situation in the first place. Dean can't let his fears take over and stop him from saving Cas, not happening. So he does as he's always done, push the feelings deep, deep down.

Fixing his posture, taking a deep breath before opening his mouth, he gathers the courage to finally say "Alright, so how are we doing this?". Talking about the ritual doesn't really help his anxieties, but he pushes through. "Do we just, put the ingredients in the bowl and Cas will appear here?". He wishes it was that easy.

Sam looks up from the book, he looks as exhausted as ever, his beard sporting a five o'clock shadow, bags under his eyes and hair barely held together. His voice almost as raspy as Castiel, thinking about Cas makes Dean smile and he starts relaxing and not think about getting possessed.

"We'll have to draw an angel summoning circle, Dean will have to stay in the middle, I'll get a bowl, Jack'll have to give some of his grace, I'll add the rest, say the incantation," Sam explains as a matter-of-fact, it's obvious he doesn't like the thought of Dean getting possessed any more than he does, but he says nothing about it. "And Cas will enter your body, I'll explain what's happening to him the moment he wakes up, and from there we'll need to find his vessel."

Brushing his hand over his mouth, thinking once more about what he's doing. He knows it's gonna happen no matter what, so he readies himself, "Alright Sammy, show me what I need to draw, go get the paint from the storage and I'll get right on it."

Sam hands Dean the book, pointing with his finger at a weirdly looking pentagram, it looks like a demon trap save for a few changed symbols, it should be fairly easy to make. He's getting Cas back, he's getting a second chance. Even though he's scared he's excited to get Cas back, and he trust him to not do anything that would harm him. Dean trusts Cas with his own life, with Sam's life, with Baby. So getting possessed by him shouldn't be such a big deal.

Yes, he trusts Cas, cling to that, keep repeating that, he thinks to himself while Sam is already in the storage room searching for the paint. He keeps repeating, I trust Cas, I trust Cas, I trust Cas, I trust— his thoughts get interrupted by Sam clearing his throat. He finally looks up, "You sure about this Dean? You can't back down later" he interviews Dean with his puppy eyes, almost as if he was actually trying to get him to back down. Dean reaches for the bucket and brush while stating, "Yes Sam, I'm 100% sure."

Dean puts down the book near him so he can see the painting, he kneels down in the middle of the map room next to the table, the floor feels cold even when he's wearing jeans. He takes the brush, dips it in the black paint, and starts swiping it down on the floor to firm a circle, he's as focused as he is when he is on a hunt ganking a vampire nest. While painting the circle, he checks to see where Sam is, he's standing there awkwardly. To ease the tension he attempts a conversation, "Where's Jack?" that's all he could think of on the spot.

Dean doesn't need to look up to know that Sam is sporting a confused look, "I think he's in his room, want me to go get him?" he finally says. Continuing on the summoning circle, not focusing on anything else, Dean suggests "Why don't you check in on him? By the time you're back I'll probably be done. Sound like a plan?" he finally pauses and looks at Sam, who gives him a nod and a faint "Alright" and leaves.

Now that he's alone, Dean can finally think of what he'll do once Cas comes back, as he rubs the brush to complete circle, his mind wanders off to that night, Cas just confessed to him, how is he going to tell him that he feels the same? He's never been one to talk about feelings, hell he'd rather drink himself stupid, but this is important, he's going to man up and do it. He owes Cas as much. He just hopes it's not too little to late.

He chuckles to himself, he's Dean Winchester, the messenger of God's death, the one who defeated Lucifer multiple times, Leviathans, Death itself, twice for fuck's sake. And he can't tell his best friend he's in love with him? The circle is done, now he stars the star in the middle, it's a fairly quick process but it seems like ages. Maybe because he is too anxious to focus on anything else but Cas, maybe he's dragging it out, all he knows is that he's a mess. 

His train of thought is interrupted my footsteps, he looks up and sees Sam holding a golden rusty bowl getting closer and putting them on the map table. Without giving Dean any time to think of something to say, he announces "As I said, Jack is in his room, he was just sleeping, said he wanted to be ready for when he gives his grace."

"Sleep? God sleeps?" he questions while finishing the star in the middle of the circle. "Well not really, he said he doesn't need to do it, but he likes it, and it's not like he had anything better to do." Sam states, reaching out for a chair and sitting down, rubbing a hand over his tired eyes. After a few moments of comfortable silence he finally interrupts it "Where did you put the tears and blood?". Dean looks up, he's almost done, he just has one more sigil to paint, and informs Sam, "I put them both in the fridge, they should be on the 1st or 3rd shelf, hurry up I'm almost done."

And that's what Sam does, gets up, goes to the kitchen, finds the blood and tears, and comes back. He puts them on the table next to the bowl and Dean finally gets up. His knees felt like they've been burned by the hottest fire in hell, but he pushes through. "Alright Sam you set the stuff up and I'll go get the kid, I need to stretch anyway", Sam nods and gets up, takes the bowl, the tears, the blood and kneels in front of the summoning circle. Dean heads to Jack's room.

When he gets there, the door is almost closed, so he just pushes it open to reveal a sleeping Jack, hoping he's not disturbing anything Dean clears his throat, and Jack gets up. "Hey kid, how ya feeling?" he knows that's a stupid question, but he can't help his paternal instincts. "Hello Dean, I was just resting, I don't usually need to do it but I like it." Jack utters with a smile on his face that could light up your entire day.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Dean knows he'd do anything to get Cas back, but no way he's forcing the kid into doing anything he doesn't want to, as much as he wants, no, needs Cas back. "Castiel is my father, he stayed and help my mother Kelly when she needed it, and was there for me whenever I needed him, I would do anything for him, I'm sure he would do the same, so I have no doubt in my mind about this, Dean." Jack replies and gets up. Dean's happy to hear this, he's gonna get to see Cas again, this is good. He moves closer to Jack, puts his hand on his shoulder, and adds "Well then let's go save Cas."

They go to the map room with breaking contact, Dean tells himself that it's because he wants to comfort Jack, he doesn't believe that lie at all. When they get there, Sam is waiting with the book in his hands, and the ingredients already in the bowl in front of the summoning circle, once he sees Jack and Dean he looks up, "Alright Jack, here's the archangel blade, I'll tell you when to stop, alright?", Jack nods. He takes the blade, kneels in front of the boal, puts the blade to his throat. Dean kneels with him, putting his hand over his shoulder, attempting to hug him, just because the kid can heal himself doesn't mean he likes seeing him get hurt.

Jack cuts his throat, angelic light falling out of it, it doesn't look like it hurts but that doesn't stop Dean from hardening his grip on Jack's shoulder. That's all he can focus on, the grace falling out of Jack's throat, he hates putting the kid through that, he wishes he could stop him, but it's for Cas, he can't back away now.

He looks at Sam, who looks as worried as him but it's obvious he's trying to hide it. Not even ten seconds go by until his voice cuts through the silence, "Alright Jack, you can stop now, thank you." and that's exactly what Jack does, he gets up, with Dean still on his shoulder, and heals himself. Dean spins him so they face each other, and buries him in a hug, "Thank you, kiddo." is all he can mutter. "You're welcome, Dean" is all Jack says until he melts into the hug.

"Alright" Dean finally breaks off the hug "It's time to get Cas back, Sammy, tell me what to do." Sam takes one more look into the book before opening his mouth, "So, all you'll need to do is to stay in the middle of the circle, I'll say the incantation, you'll faint the moment Cas enters your body, when you'll wake up it'll be in your head, me and Jack will be here to greet him, sound good?", Dean nods, goes in the middle of the star and says "Well, get on with it Sammy, possess me."

Sam clears his throat, and begins chanting "O Deus, qui est in caelis, obsecro vos, ut filius tuu sanctus, nos postulo auxilium de angelis unius tui" the bunker lights start flickering, the faint sound of wind grows stronger by each second, "Hac tum praetoria nave in auxilium" the wind grows stronger, the bowl has started shining as bright as a light bulb, Dean is covering his eyes, Sam is squinting, Jack is looking without moving, Sam starts yelling "nobis offerre eum illi ambulo in medio terrae, Dicimus pientissimam contentionem angelus" the wind is getting too strong, the book flies out of Sam's hand, he yells another word "CASTIEL" and falls.

Jack comes to his aid, helping him up, meanwhile a white celestial light is forming above Dean, he looks up at it just to see a small ball of light coming to him, "This is it" he thinks to himself, "I'm ready" as the ball of lights enters his mouth, he falls to the ground and everything stops and falls silent.

Jack offers his hand to help Sam up, the only thing he can hear is white noise so he accidentally screams "Thank you", the moment the white noise is gone he apologizes. Now that he's back to his sense he hurries back to Dean, cupping his face and repeatedly saying "Dean? Dean are you there? Dean?". After what seems like an eternity Dean finally opens his eyes.

He looks confused, trying to take in where he is, an achingly long staring contest with Sam later and he finally opens his mouth.

"Sam?"

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I needed a happy ending with as much fluff as I can, so yes everything is going to be good and happy, because THEY DESERVE IT.


End file.
